Monster
by Shadow Princess56
Summary: Ah, I'm bad at this. Lucy Heartfilia, engaged to a man she has never met. Little does she know he is completely heartless and could care less about what the vows they will soon speak, as long as he has his beloved girlfriend. Will Lucy find away to endure the pain? Or will the pain consume her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction, I am sorry for any errors and spelling mistakes. Also I am sorry if the characters don't match 100% I didn't make them therefore I can never do true justice to them. DISCLAIMER I don't own Fairy Tail, this storyline is made up and has possibility of SPOILERS if you aren't fully caught up. Thank you for reading and I hope the story entertains someone!**

It was just another typical morning at Heartfilia's Mansion. Lucy had just awoken in her chambers. Her white night gown clung to her body.

"Good morning princess." A pink haired maid greeted the barely awake blonde beauty.

"Morning Virgo." Lucy replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Lucy finally dragged herself the rest of the way out of the pillowy bed. Virgo then helped take Lucy's night gown up and quickly helped dressed her into a light blue gown. It curved her features. Lucy then smoothed out the dress and grinned at Virgo. The pink haired maid had been one of the very few friends she had growing up in the mansion.

"After you have eaten princess, your father wishes to discuss something with you." Virgo announced following Lucy out of the bedroom. "Also, you have a message from Gray, the boy from the village." This had Lucy's full attention.

"R-really?" she blushed a slight shade of pink.

"No." Virgo chuckled, "You llllliiiikkkkkeeeeee him" she teased. Lucy just rolled her eyes. Soon Lucy entered the dining hall. Virgo then pulled out one of the chairs for Lucy, helping her sit down. Soon as she was seated a white hair maid came entering the room with a wonderful looking breakfast. The maid must be new because Lucy had never seen her before. The delicate plate was placed in front of her, eggs, bacon and toast. Lucy frowned.

"Have you two eaten?" Lucy glanced at both maids. The white haired maid shook her head no and Virgo shifted uncomfortably.

"No, princess."

"Will you two please join me? I would hate knowing you two where hungry while I ate and it also would be nice for company." She smiled. The white haired maid nodded and left to go back to the kitchen. Virgo had followed after to lend a hand. The two maids had quickly reentered the dining room, the white haired maid carried two plates of food while Virgo carried the glasses filled with orange juice. The placed the contents of their hands onto the table and sat on either side of Lucy. Lucy had not taken a single bite of her food while she waited for the maids.

"Thank you princess." Virgo said cheerfully as she bit into a piece of bacon. Lucy smiled and started to eat her own food. The white haired maid also began to eat. They all munched happily at their meal.

"Excuse me miss, I don't know your name." Virgo politely stated.

"It's Mira." The white haired maid replied.

"Well thank you Mira for the lovely meal." Lucy said. Mira's face blushed at the compliment.

Once they were all done Mira gathered up all the dirty dishes.

"Would you like help with that?" Virgo asked.

"That would be helpful." Mira said relieved from the fear of accidently dropping something.

"I'll help too," Lucy stated but was given a weird look from Virgo.

"No, Princess. Your father needs to speak to you." Lucy let out a pout but nodded her head as she watched the two maids walk away. Lucy made her way out of the dining hall. Fear suddenly washing over her 'what had her father wanted to talk to her about' she thought. She slowly made her way down the hall to her father's study. She didn't bother looking anywhere else. Jude Heartfilia had locked himself away in his study ever since Layla Heartfilla, Lucy's mom, had passed from an illness. Jude's heart had been shattered but it did not turn him cold like many suspected it would. Instead it made him even softer for he wanted to be the man Layla knew he could be, instead of disappointing her. Although he did many good things, he still locked himself away tormented with grief. Seeing his own daughter's face filled him with agony as she was in her mom's spitting image. He didn't win father of year by any means but Lucy loved her father even if he did shut himself away.

Lucy reached the study's door and she lightly knocked upon them. She heard her father straighten some papers and take a deep breath.

"Come in!" he called. Lucy opened the doors to see her father at his desk. He looked up at her and smiled tears already forming in his eyes, "Lucy, please come sit." Lucy nodded and sat in front of desk being careful not to upset her father more then he already visibly was.

"What did you want to discuss father?" Lucy asked looking up at her father's face he smiled softly.

"Lucy, I wanted to discuss your future." He took a moment to gather himself, "I've been thinking you've become such a fine young lady. A women your mother would have been proud of for sure." He paused again choking back tears. This compliment had made Lucy smile. "Again, like I said your future, I am growing older with each day and you've grown into a fine lady that would make a fine wife…" he trailed off, Lucy gave him a confused look. "I've found you a husband." Lucy gaped at him her eyes widen in disbelief.

"But father!"

"No, I know. I should have consulted you first witch is why you will meet him first, sadly I can't pull out of a promise that would disgrace the Heartfilia's name." He smiled sadly, "I am very sorry for my mistake. Just try to get along with him?"

"Who is it?" She asked she couldn't stand to be angry at her father when he clearly did this with good intentions.

"King Igneel's son, Natsu." Jude replied "Me and Igneel have become very close since we've worked together to overthrow a dark cult." Lucy nodded she had heard many great things from King Igneel but, nothing about his son.

"I will agree to meet him, but I can't promise getting along at first after all we both are being forced into this, but I will do my best." Lucy got up, "If you don't mind I will go start packing." Lucy turned away and left the study.

All she could think about was Gray. Tears started flowing out of her chocolate eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy made her way into her chamber. Her heart aching with grief, she flung herself onto her bed and let out a sob she barely been holding in. 'why' she thought. Lucy was finally getting the courage to confess her feelings to Gray, the boy she had grown to love. Now, even if was to feel the same way about her, it wouldn't matter.

Meanwhile….

"What do you fucking mean old man!" hissed a very angry pink haired boy, his black eyes gleamed with anger.

"Natsu, I am not afraid to bend you over my knee, how dare you talk to me that way!" The older man yelled back. Natsu left out a huff.

"Like I asked, what the fuck, do you mean?" he replied smirking. Igneel let out a sigh of frustration.

"You are getting married to Lucy Heartfilia at the end of next month." Igneel stated firmly.

"How about a nope?" Natsu walked off down the hall. "I gotta blow some steam, don't bother finding me unless you want to see my dick stuffed down Lisanna's throat." He hollered back when he heard his dad start to follow him.

"She was fired you know." Igeel calmly stated. This got Natsu's attention he snapped back around.

"What!" he roared making tight fists.

"I had her fired, don't worry she got a nice replacement job, also it's against the laws for a maid to touch a royal family member in such ways." He replied snapping at his son, "The normal punishment is death, yet I let her go freely, and you obviously could care less if she died since you so boldly admitted to messing around with her. Natsu, it is bad enough your throwing a temper tantrum but don't pretend you actually cared for that girl's well-being." Natsu rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Who is the lucky bitch again?"

"Do not call her that!" Igneel hissed at his son. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and you will treat her with the most respect you can muster or so help me, Natsu, if you blow this engagement, I will finally strip you of your royal title." This left Natsu dumbfounded as Igneel stormed off away from his arrogant son. Igneel knew it was probably wrong to force his son into a marriage, but he had no idea what to do to get his son to behave, he had heard that Lucy was one of nicest maidens in the land, and Jude was very excited about his proposal. He only hoped he wouldn't let his new friend down because his son couldn't get off his high horse.

Natsu stood there still gawking at his father's statement. To threaten to strip him of his title, he did a lot of things to piss off his dad but not once has that ever been considered a punishment. He started sulking and walked to his chambers to find a maid cleaning his bed.

"Slut move it, I want to sleep." He ordered and startled the maid who ran out of the room crying apologizes. He flopped onto the bed and stared up at the celling. A wife would provide some entertainment, and his dad couldn't just fire her. He almost liked the idea.

Back at the Heartfilia's mansion

"Princess that is exciting news, you are getting married." Virgo smiled not fully grasping what that meant, "I think you should wear the lovely dark purple gown when you meet him, or you could go in pants like most village girls wear, that would throw him for a loop."

"I think the dark purple dress is fine Virgo." Lucy sulked as Virgo started packing.

"Did I do something wrong Princess? Is it punishment time?" Virgo grinned sadistically.

"No!" Lucy yelled "It isn't punishment time."

"One day then." Lucy rolled her eyes at the weird maid.

"It's hard to be excited when I was already planning on spending life with someone else." Lucy admitted sadly. Virgo then made an 'o' expression on her face all the facts hitting her at once.

"I'm sorry you cannot confess to Gray anymore." Virgo frowned "Although fate has funny ways of working, so maybe this is a stepping stone and you haven't met Natsu yet so maybe he is even better then Gray!" Virgo tried to be positive.

"I suppose that is true." Lucy gave a halfhearted smile. She knew there was nothing she could do to change her fate. Pulling out of a promise would tarnish the Heartfilia's name. She would never do that, and besides, maybe Natsu will say he doesn't want to get married and then she can confess her feelings to Gray.

Just then an orange haired man with sun glasses walked into the chambers. He was wearing a tux and looked rather handsome.

"Big brother?" Virgo asked. Lucy gawked, she had no idea Virgo had a brother and they looked nothing alike.

"Hi Virgo, hello Lucy, I am here to escort you to the Dragneel's Castle." He announced "We are leaving in a few hours, my name is Leo and please don't be afraid to ask me for anything and I do mean anything." He tilted his face so she could see his eyes and he gave a small wink before heading to the door to leave.

"That was…"

"Normal" Virgo interjected. Lucy let out a giggle. "Let's get you dressed, I even called Cancer to come do your hair and make up for Natsu, he will surly lliiiikkkkkeeee you." Lucy let out a squeal.

"You mean The Cancer?"

"Of course now strip!"

Lucy was soon dressed in the stunning dress. Virgo always had a wonderful taste in clothes. A knock on the door came, Virgo went to answer."

"Cancer, pleasure to meet you again."

"Pleasure is all mine, Ebi."Cancer stepped into the room carrying a bag filled with all his tools. He made his way over to Lucy and examined her hair. "Sit, Ebi." He gestured for her to sit down. Lucy did so with excitement. He quickly went to work at brushing her golden locks. His work was done in the matter of seconds. Her hair was half up half down and her locks where spun into beautiful curls, although she heard of his work, seeing it was another. How did even do that so quickly she mused. He spun her around to get to work on her make up. Just like that she was ready to go to finally meet the man she is to get along with and marry.

"Thank you so much Cancer!" she wrapped her arms around him giving him a squeeze.

"Don't mention it, Ebi. As long as I get to do your hair and make up for your wedding, Ebi."

"Of Course!" With that Cancer left. Virgo was smiling happily at Lucy.

"Are you forgetting your sadness, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"I still am sad, but I am more hopeful with how you've been so helpful with this process it really is lifting my spirits." Just then a Leo busted into the room.

"Let's get going!" he snatched up her belongings all by himself and went back out the door. Lucy hugged Virgo.

"Don't cry Princess, it will ruin your make up." Virgo hugged Lucy back.

"I'm going to miss you." Lucy softly said.

"As will I, Princess."

Lucy left the pinkett in her bed chambers as she quickly followed after Leo. They stepped outside the Mansion into the afternoon's heat.

"We will get there just in time for dinner" Leo said thoughtfully as he loaded her packages into the Limo. He gracefully opened a door for her to climb in. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you Leo." Lucy glanced around to see if her father had come to see her off. Of course he didn't. Lucy got into the Limo, Leo shut the door and headed to the front. The vehicle sprung to life and started moving. She let out a small sigh, it was going to be a long ride there with her horrifying thoughts to keep her company.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragneel's Castle

Natsu had gotten up from his nap and lazily rolled out of his bed. He knew his father had been serious of stripping his title and he did not want that to happen. He quickly went over to his wardrobe to figure out what to wear. He finally settled with a nice purple dress shirt, black dress pants and black leather shoes. He buttoned the shirt all the way. He grunted and decided to undo the first two buttons after all it wasn't supposed to be a formal diner. He sighed as he strolled carelessly over to the mirror and ran his fingers through his salmon hair. Good enough. He exited his room to find his father standing there. Igneel looked him over and nodded in approval.

"Now Natsu, Lady Lucy is a Lady and I hope you treat her as such. Also don't forget your manors, she is a very proper girl so don't do any funny business." Igneel went on the list of things Natsu should pay attention to but, he just rolled his eyes and tuned him out. Natsu just wanted to get this horrible diner over with. He and his father where waiting in the dining room area while his father fussed over what music to play.

"Didn't you say she was proper?" Natsu asked. Igneel's face lit up, his son is taking interest in setting up.

"Yes I did."

"Why not play some classical music or better yet get a live piano player." Natsu suggested annoyed at the happy look in his dad's eyes. He will at least try and attempt to be helpful, at least then if she says no it won't be because he was a 'jerk'.

"Wonderful idea, after dinner you two could dance together." Igneel also added and Natsu's eyes widen.

"Uh, no. I ain't dancing."

"If she brings it up?"

"Fine! If she fucking brings up dancing, I'll offer to dance with her, god for crying out loud." Natsu folded his arms and slumped into a chair. This night needs to be over or else he will snap.

Igneel started fussing over other small details that Natsu thought didn't matter at all but quickly wondering if Lucy would even appreciate all the effort his dad was going through to make sure she had a wonderful diner here. Soon a messenger came into the dining room.

"Your Majesty, Lady Lucy has arrived." The messenger announced, Igneel flashed Natsu one last warning look as he went to go greet their guest. Natsu followed suit knowing he would get an earful if he didn't. The walk to the main entrance of the castle felt like forever. Natsu hated the fact he had to be nice to her, or anyone at that. No one ever was kind to him, except Igneel his adoptive dad. That is why most of the citizens don't even consider him a real prince. Igneel had wanted Natsu to take a bride with some kind of nobility in order to insure Natsu could become king once he passed on. Although Natsu had no real interest in ruling over the kingdom but he figured it's the least he could do to return the only kindness he's ever known.

A girl, walker into the main foyer. Her hair was beautifully curled and she wore a dark purple dress, just slightly darker then the shirt Natsu was wearing. He shot his dad an evil eye, did he purposely match them?

"Welcome Lady Lucy, daughter and heir to Lord Jude Heartfilia." Igneel boomed with delight gliding over to the dazed blonde. "You look simply wonderful, you look so much like your mother." Lucy smiled.

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, back when we were kids we lost touch and when I met your father Jude I was given the sad news, I am very sorry for your loss. She truly was an amazing women I have no doubt you are the same." Igneel latched arms with Lucy to guide her to the dining room first to stop in front of the pink haired boy who look like he rather be anywhere but where he stood. "Lucy, this my,"

"I'm his royal prince's personal servant." Natsu interrupted and bowed towards Lucy. A slight blush crossed her face, her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Lucy gave a slight nod in respect to Natsu. Igneel was glaring at his son about ready to plunge him into an early grave. "Where is prince Natsu? I would like to meet him." She glanced up at Igneel who was at a loss of words.

"He wasn't feeling to well, he will join you after dinner it was just a slight headache." Natsu smiled.

"That's alright, May I go to him in his chamber?" Lucy politely asked, "I wish to tell him personally that I hope he feels better." This caused Natsu to huff.

"Nope, he hates it when people disturb him."

"Well we should attend our diner then." Igneel said turning Lucy away from Natsu, so he could give him the evilest death glare. Natsu just smirked, he was having way too much fun with this.

"So, Lucy was it? How did you feel when you found out about this marriage bull… I mean you know how did you feel?" Natsu asked trying to not snarl in disgust.

"Well, to be honest." She frowned nervously "I was against it at first, but I realized since I've never met prince Natsu that it was very unfair of me to say no without even meeting him." She decided it was best to leave out Gray, and the fact that it would disgrace the Heartfilia's name if she broke a promise. "I've also heard amazing stories of King Igneel so his soon has to be at last half as amazing." This led Igneel to chuckle.

"You are far too kind to my son." Igneel helped Lucy into her seat. His statement earning him a glare from his son.

"So what is Natsu's favorite thing?" She asked Igneel who took a seat at the head of the table. The servant of Natsu sat right across from Lucy.

"Natsu, loves food." Igneel laughed, "Besides that he enjoys horseback riding and getting tickets from the cops for speeding in his sports car." Lucy frowned so the princess was reckless. A maid had placed soups in front of the three of them bowing before exiting again. "He also tends to sneak out the castle to help out at a nearby orphanage." Igneel added after a spoonful of soup.

"That is very kind of him." Lucy responded, so her husband might be reckless but he had a kind soul that's a relief. The pink haired boy just rolled his eyes. "You're his personal servant so what can you tell me about him." Natsu was amused she was asking a servant.

"Oh just the latest gossip in the kingdom, he doesn't talk to me much." He muttered "Apparently his girlfriend was kicked out because of you." He said so casually. Lucy stared at the boy is disbelief.

"His girlfriend?"

"Yeah the sexy white haired maid, everyone knew of her because he kept everyone awake at night with her screaming." This made Lucy stomach ache, her face going pale. Igneel had just stared at the boy in silence not denying it or admitting it was true. "Yeah, come to think of it I recall him and the King fighting over the matter this morning. Something about how he wasn't going to marry a bitch."

Lucy bolted upright of her chair, she was trembling in raw emotion. Her heart ached, she knew this was a mistake. She knew that there was no way Natsu could be better than Gray.

"Excuse me," Lucy blurted out in a haste and quickly ran out of the dining room. Natsu erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Natsu." Igneel looked at his son in very sad eyes.

"What you said I as in Natsu had to be on his best behavior you didn't say anything about a servant being on their best behavior."

"Natsu, go apologize right now, and tell her who you really are. I am giving you one chance to make this right." Igneel got up from the table and left, "I am going to bed."

Natsu huffed, it was freaking bullshit that he had to say sorry to a cry baby. He got up from his chair and went in the direction he saw Lucy flea. That was supposed to be his wife? She didn't even seem worthy enough to be his bride. Natsu finally heard distant sobbing and followed it outside. The cool night air greeted him as he took of deep breath. Lucy sat in the corner of the deck in fetal position sobbing.

"Lucy?" he asked. Her head snapped up and started to sob even more.

"Go away."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Natsu gritted his teeth through the lie, he had purposely meant to upset her.

"Natsu go away." She said more sternly but still didn't look at him. His eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wait, you knew I was prince Natsu?" Natsu leaned against the wall across from her. She didn't say anything still crying. "Fine don't talk to me. I'll do all the talking. Clearly we both don't want this but obviously I have no fucking choice. I have to marry you, but if you back out and say no and make sure to say it had nothing to do with me pulling a joke then everything will be fine." Natsu said carelessly.

"I have to marry you." Lucy replied finally regaining herself from her tears. Natsu looked at her angrily.

"No you don't."

"I can't say no either Natsu." Lucy still not making eye contact with the evil prince.

"Why the fuck not?" he barked.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy shivered under his loud voice. New tears sprung into her eyes. She wanted to go home she wanted to throw herself into Virgo's arms. He stood there staring at her.

"Fine, we will get married, then after some time we will get a divorce." He looked at her.

"Whatever." She replied shivering now from the cold.

"So how did you know I was lying about being a servant?" Natsu was annoyed she wasn't being grateful to his plan.

"Your hair color, idiot. I was told you where best known for your unique salmon hair color." She said through her chattering teeth. "I want to go home."

"You just got here."

"Well I don't want to stay." Lucy started to stand, her body covered in goosebumps. Natsu heard footsteps coming and he peeked around the corner.

"Shit, I think my dad is coming."

"So?" Lucy started to walk inside.

"Wait!" He grabbed onto her wrist tightly. "Don't ruin the fucking plan, come here." Natsu wrapped his arms around her drawing her face into his chest. His body was warmer then she expected it, something was off, and she wanted to resist but she felt herself give in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Pretend to be asleep." Natsu whispered as he picked her up bridal style. He walked right into the hallway and headed to the sound of the footsteps.

"Natsu." Igneel's tired voice said.

"Hush father you'll wake the precious daughter in-law you always wanted."Igneel frowned and started to walk away.

"I'll start the wedding preparations then tomorrow afternoon."

Natsu headed off, but had no fucking clue where Lucy was to be sleeping, so he just carried her to his room. He tossed her onto the bed making her give out a small yelp.

"I said I wanted to go home." Lucy folded her arms over her chest.

"And I said you just got here. Shut up and sleep." Natsu kicked off his shoes, he pulled his shirt off and his pants kicking them into the corner. He crawled under the covers and had his back facing Lucy. Lucy's face was burnt red and couldn't help but notice the scars on his back, she wanted to ask but she didn't want to care.

"Go to your own room!" Lucy yelled.

"Excuse you bitch, this is my room. You can sleep on the floor for all I fucking care." Natsu hissed as he put his head under a pillow. Lucy slowly scooted under the blankets and silently cried herself to sleep.

"Good morning Prince Natsu", a female voice sang out cheerfully. He stirred at the annoyingly happy voice. He rolled over to face the still sleeping Lucy. He let out a groan.

"God fucking damn it." He muttered under his breath.

"Prince Natsu, your father wishes to discuss the date for the wedding." Natsu sat up and glared at the maid that sent her into a fit of tears.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as she ran out of the room. Lucy stirred when the door slammed behind the maid. Lucy mumbled and slowly began to rise her eyes still shut.

"Virgo?" She mumbled sleepily. "Is Gray here?" Natsu turned his head to her.

"Gray?" he asked questioning and leaning closer realizing she was still asleep. He slowly laid her back down in the bed.

"Yeah, Gray." A delicate smile formed on her lips. Natsu was going to have fun with this.

"Yeah right here Luce."

"Gray… He was horrible." She reached her arms up around Natsu. Natsu embraced her, hoping to get her to talk more.

"Who?"

"Natsu." She whimpered nuzzling against his bare chest.

"What did he do?"

"He yelled at me."

"That's not all he is going to do." Natsu put his lips closer to hers. "Kiss me?" he asked.

"K-kiss? Gray?" Lucy started to squirm away from the embrace, "n-no I c-can't." her sleeping face blushed.

"Why not? Kiss me Lucy." Natsu pulling her closer into his grasp, lightly pinning her arms above her head.

"I'm engaged." Lucy mumbled she was trying to toss and turn as if she was having a nightmare.

"So?"

"I belong to Natsu now." With that statement Natsu pressed his lips against hers. He was going to torment her as long as he could till she finally woke from her half sleeping state. Lucy did not return the kiss but kept trying to pull her face away from the assault.

"You belong to me, I won't let Natsu have you." He wickedly whispered while nibbling on her ear-lobe. Letting go of the pin. Lucy let out a small moan and started to push his chest away.

"Stop. Please, don't." With her plea Natsu stuck his tongue into her mouth causing Lucy to snap her brown eyes open wide in horror. She let out a scream slapping Natsu across the face. She rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. "What are you doing!" she shouted her face flushed bright red. Natsu simply glared at her. "Well?" Natsu simply ignored her while he stood from the bed. He started to dress himself in a simple t-shirt, jeans and put his feet into sandals. He then headed to the exit. "Wa-wait!" Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch me." His words sounded like venom his glare gave her chills. Lucy quickly let go of his arm. Without another word he was gone. Lucy put her fingers to her mouth, then she sank down to the floor letting out painful sobs.

"What am I going to do." She choked out hugging herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy stood there looking into the mirror. She was adorn in beautiful white silk, the dress clung to her figure outlining her figure in the most flattering way possible. She looked elegant as if she was a goddess sent from heaven. Her hair was done up in an elegant up-do, her face had the simplest make-up on that enhanced her features. She was getting married today, no longer Lucy Heartfilia but after today she will be known as Lucy Dragneel. Her heart ached, she felt it breaking into pieces. Natsu had not spoken a single word to her since she had awaken to him kissing her.

"You look beautiful, Princess." A familiar pink haired maid said placing a beautiful silver chain around Lucy's neck. It had a tiny silver key pendent that had a heart engraved in to it.

"Oh Virgo, it is beautiful." Lucy whispered holding the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Princess, you want to look beautiful for your very soon future husband."

"I think he could care less about how I looked." Lucy scoffed

"Well your future people, who will truly admire you as a princess just like I do." Lucy gave a small smile to those words.

"I am marrying a man that hates me."

"I am sorry princess, I wish there was a way out of it." Virgo gave her charge a heartfelt hug.

"At least I'll have you by my side." Lucy holding back tears, she still had to look decent despite how crappy she felt on the inside.

There was a knock at the door and then the wedding director walked in not paying any attention to the sweet moment she interrupted.

"Chop, Chop, I need a bride down the aisle in 3 minutes the Prince's wedding is a go ladies." The director barked. Lucy shivered at the cold hearted tone, wasn't it supposed to be her wedding too?

Lucy gave one last tight squeeze to Virgo then turned to follow the rude director out into the hall. A beautiful wedding bouquet was handed to her, it had over a dozen red roses, filled with baby's breath. It was a traditional bridal bouquet, although gorgeous, she only wished that there could have been more unique.

"Are you not happy with it?" the maid who handed her the bouquet asked sheepishly, she also had pink hair.

"Doesn't matter, Natsu picked it." The director barked, for a mean lady she sure had beautiful blue hair.

"Aquarius, it is after all her wedding too." The girl said very bashfully.

"Ugh, I suppose your right, fine hurry it up, I'll try to stall the wedding, but it better still have baby's breath, it is very important!" She barked before storming away to stall the wedding march.

"Um, you didn't have to do that, it is very beautiful." Lucy said as the maid took the bouquet out of her hands and quickly begun adding new flowers into it.

"My name is Aries, and yes I did, I know when a bride is not satisfied with my work, and even if it is what the prince ordered he will still get his 18 red roses, I'll add some tric, moneky tails, thistles, some hydrangeas, and of course baby's breath because if you don't have it you might not bear an heir to the throne for our prince." Aries giggle and her fingers worked skillfully as she turned the bouquet into a masterpiece.

"Wow, you are so talented." Lucy gasped in awe.

"See, that is how I want brides to look at my work." Aries smiled happily and quickly went to tell Aquarius there was no more need to stall.

Lucy stood there alone, holding the new bouquet, she now only wished her mother was here to offer words of wisdom of a married life. She wasn't allowed to ponder these saddening thought because the strict director, Aquarius, had grabbed her elbow gently to start leading her into the hall. Lucy felt a swell of panic and watched a tiny flower girl go out a head. Aquarius noticed the bride had started to tremble.

"Here" the blue hair maiden quickly pulled out a tiny wine bottle. "Drink this fast, it will help ease the nerves it isn't enough to make you drunk and it smells sweet so no one will be able to tell." She smiled at Lucy for the first time.

"Thanks" Lucy mumbled as she quickly took and chugged the liquid as fast as possible.

"You're on, knock them dead." Aquarius pushed her quickly removing the bottle from her hand and fixing a couple strands of hair.

Lucy slowly walked to the beat of the famous music. Natsu stood tall at the end staring at the pastor only to turn around as the crowd gasped in awe at Lucy's bridal beauty. Natsu ran his black eyes up and down her body, he then grinned a boyish grin witch maid her heart do a flip. Was he actually happy to see her or was it just act for everyone in the room. Lucy returned a sweet smile at him, earning them awes from the crowd. Lucy finally made it down the long path, and turned to face Natsu, a maid held her bouquet so the couple about to be joined could hold hands. The Pastor glanced at both of them and started to go into the normal speech of why everyone was gathered here today. Lucy's heart was beating so fast she thought everyone in the room might be able to hear it.

"If anyone as any objections to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Lucy found it odd that anyone would object to a royal wedding.

"I object." A cool voice said, standing up slowly. Natsu snapped his head around at the voice to lock eyes with a man with dark hair. Lucy spun around to see who would be her hopefully saving grace.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed shocked to see the man she loved, used to love be the one standing there trying to stop her marriage. Natsu gripped her hands tighter in his, he tensed more at the sound of that name.

"What claims do you have?" the pastor acted casually like this happened often.

"She doesn't love him." Gray nonchalantly spoke as everyone became wide eyed at this claim and started whispering to one another. Natsu took a deep breath, his temper rising.

"Lucy Heartfilia, does this man speak truth?" the pastor turned his focus to the very confused blonde. Natsu squeezed her hand urgently trying to desperately to tell her to say yes.

"Well, I-" she held in an owe of pain from how tight Natsu was holding onto her.

"Speak the truth." The pastor urged. Lucy pulled away from Natsu's hand a task she thought would be impossible to achieve.

Lucy looked at the pastor, then faced everyone who was there, avoiding looking at Gray.

"As, everyone may know, this was an arranged marriage, so of course I did not love prince Natsu at first. I was against the idea completely. Then I got to know him, and I realized that he may seem rough around the edges but he really is a kind hearted man, and I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't think it was possible for love to bloom, so yes I stand here now, as a girl in love." Lucy smiled softly and hated the fact she was lying to everyone, knowing Gray didn't buy any of it. She turned to Natsu and reached for his hand, he quickly took it tenderly in his. His warm lips pressed against her soft cheek. Natsu then turned to guard that was holding his ring for her and took it from him.

"I know this isn't till a few verses later but…" he blushed kneeling down on one. "Will you Lucy, be my bride?" the crowd gasped in awe at their one day future king and the already beloved future queen he will have by his side.

"Of course." Lucy grinned holding out her hand so he can place the ring on it. He then pressed his lips to the top of her hand before rising. Natsu turned sheepishly to the pastor.

"I know you're kind of in the middle of a wedding, but do you mind marrying me and my fiancée right now, first?" This made everyone burst out with laughter any doubt from Gray's claim had been lost and forgotten. The pastor grinned happily and continued the ceremony.

"Do you, Prince Natsu Dragneel, take this women to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Natsu said staring Lucy into her eyes, she wanted to believe this was the real him but she knew better.

"Do you Lady Lucy, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, though sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Lucy said boldly with a grin.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Natsu pulled Lucy in close and quickly pressed his mouth against hers. The guest erupted in cheers, the future of their kingdom was looking well.


	6. Chapter 6

All through the party Natsu had treated Lucy with most respect treating her as if he might actually be wanting to have a real relationship. They shared kisses and dances, even chatting with many guests together and it almost seemed like a perfect party. Soon it was time to end, just like all good things, Natsu's pleasant change of attitude had disappeared as they made their way to their bedroom. Natsu pulled off his tie again scattering his clothes carelessly about the floor. Lucy noticed the scares on his back once again and ignored the urge to ask him. She made her way to her side of the bed and removed her necklace and placed it gently on the table next to bed. She then began the impossible task of reaching behind her to unzip herself from her gown. Natsu noticed her struggle but didn't make any movement to aid her. Eventually Lucy gave up and just laid down her back towards Natsu. She hopped with how angry he was that he wouldn't want to make love to her that night. Natsu had just stayed sitting on the bed and watched amused as she crawled under the covers still in the wedding dress.

"Is it that comfortable?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?" Lucy slowly sat up to face her husband who finally spoken to her.

"Is your dress that comfy to the point you will sleep in it?"

"I can't unzip it." Lucy blushed embarrassed by how stupid it sounded.

"I see." Natsu then pulled Lucy close to his chest and then reached behind her and slowly began to unzip her dress. Soon enough Lucy slipped the dress onto the floor and she laid there in her underwear. A special set bought for the dress, and if they were a normal couple for his enjoyment. Natsu moved his hold and turned to face away from her. Lucy took a deep breath of relief and turned away as well.

"Thanks." She mumbled pulling the warm blanket closer to her chin. She shut her eyes hoping sleep would find her soon, but it did not. She kept dozing off but then she would snap wide awake in fear for what was next for her. She would have to have an heir to the thrown for the kingdom. She could only picture a little blonde haired boy and a pink haired daughter. Did she really even want to give this man a child? She didn't really have a choice. Soon she heard birds chirping and finally sat up but was hit with a rush of cold air, she quickly retreated back under the warm blankets. Natsu stirred at her sudden movements but didn't wake. She took in a deep breath, he was so charming to everyone who attended their wedding surly it couldn't have all be an act, there had to be a very decent person under his hostility to her.

A maid then entered the room, she looked scared of the slumbering prince. She made he was over to his side of the bed. Lucy quickly pretended to still be asleep.

"Prince Natsu, it is time to wake up your father wishes to show you something." The maid gently cooed. The man next to Lucy stirred and groaned in annoyance.

"Tell him to go suck my dick." Natsu muttered putting his head under his pillow. "I'm sleeping." The maid was very flustered.

"I-I but he said it was a wedding present." With that Natsu sat right up sending the pillow flying to the end of the bed.

"Shit, oh fuck it!" He quickly got up and then looked at the maid in a serious tone. "Tell him, I have to wake my wife and I want to wake her and I don't want to be disturbed for two hours."

"B-but your grace, his Majesty requested…"

"Yeah, he will understand if you tell him that I want to wake my wife and I require two hours." He urged now guiding the maid to the door. "Just go before you make me lose my temper." With that the maid left rushed and quickly closed the door behind her. Natsu then made his way over to Lucy's side of the bed. He sat down at the edge of her bed and quickly began shaking her awake. Little to his knowledge she had been awake all night. She pretended to be slightly irritated at his sudden shaking and began to sit up the blanket falling off her chest allowing him to see her chest her bra hiding her breast out of sight.

"Good morning Natsu." Lucy said forcing a small smile on her face.

"Eh, come on we only got two hours undress." Natsu order removing his boxers reveling his man hood. Lucy blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" she said horrified as her moved closer to her.

"You are so stupid, shut up and let me fuck you." Without any warning he forced her down onto her back. He then ripped her panties off of her and without any warning or preparation forced his fully erected penis into her unprepared core. Lucy let out a horrible scream of pain as tears fell from her eyes. She tried to push Natsu away but he rammed into her again.

"N-no stop!" Lucy shouted and he kept the pace. Natsu just ignored her pleading focusing on just finishing. Lucy tried to resist but she was just so exhausted from not sleeping she had no will power to keep fighting against the actions happening. She just laid there letting Natsu take complete advantage of her. Soon the tears of pain faded into tears of sorrow. The bed started to squeak with every movement Natsu made. He plunged harder and faster into her. He couldn't help but notice how tight she felt, his need for release came faster than he had anticipated. He let out a groan as Lucy silently sobbed she also realized moans but she didn't truly feel any pleasure from an act she thought would be kind. Natsu felt all the tension release as he reached his orgasmic peak. Sweat glistening his body he collapsed on top of Lucy. His heart pounding wildly as it caught his breath. He slowly pulled out of her, his semen oozing out of her opening. He got up, a little light headed but proceeded to walk to his closet to dress himself. Lucy's silent sobs finally became loud and she covered herself in a blanket burring her face into her pillow.

"Hurry up." Natsu said without any emotion in his voice. Lucy made no movement to get up. Natsu fully dressed became irritated with the still female. "Stop acting like you didn't enjoy that you whore." His spat angrily. He ripped the blankets off of Lucy and grabbed her by her golden locks, he dragged her out of the bed and she fell on top of the gown she had tossed aside. He forced her over to her dresser and quickly pulled out fresh underwear, jeans and a t-shirt. Lucy let out cries as he tightened his grip on her hair. "Now get dressed and meet me in the hall and you better stop that awful crying or I'll give you a real reason to cry." He threatened. He let go and stormed out of the slamming the door behind him.

Lucy fell to her knees clutching the shirt to her chest. She took a couple of deep breaths slowly lifting the shirt over her head and pulling it down not even worried about changing bras. She quickly slipped the clean underwear on and looked at the jeans in an odd manor. She had never worn pants before. She pulled them and buttoned and zipped it up. She looked down at herself disgust ran through her. She made her way to the mirror and started to fix her when the same made from earlier crept into the room.

"Ah, my lady your awake, let me do your hair for you." She beamed cheerfully. Lucy gave a fake smile and allowed the maid to braid her hair onto the side.

"Thank you." Lucy said kindly finding a pair of flats to slip into. The maid bowed happily.

"I'll be happy to show you where the King and Prince are meeting."

"That would be much appreciated." Lucy followed behind the maid as she led her down many hall ways, "What is your name?"

"My name is Kinana." She simply said while opening a room Igneel and Natsu sat on a luxurious couch. Ingeel shot Lucy a wide grin.

"My beautiful daughter in-law finally! Come, I have something to tell you and Natsu. Natsu had scooted over giving her the kind smile he had gave her last night at their wedding, just fake. Lucy happily sat down next to Natsu who planted a tender kiss on her cheek. Lucy wanted to scream and shove him away still traumatized by the event that just got done taking place. She was sore, it hurt to move but she made sure not show any trace of it.

"So father, what is it?" Natsu asked looking at his father curiously.

"Ever since Natsu had become part of my family, I had hoped he would one day get married, so I had built a small mansion just for you two." Igneel grinned happily as he placed a key into Natsu's hand. "Of course once you take throne you can move back into the castle and visit whenever you like but for you two my gift is a bit of freedom." Lucy gasped, she wanted to say what a horrible idea that way but all she good do was smile.

"Father, this is such a heartwarming gift." Natsu grinned wrapping his arms around Lucy, "We get a place of our own."

"I'm so excited." She lied.

"Excelent, we will start moving you in imeditly." Igneel boomed happily and embraced his unwilling son into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Natsu."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who has continued to read the story and leave reviews :) Don't worry Natsu will definitely redeem himself eventually. I will try to update as much as possible. I am really excited to introduce a new character in this chapter! so enjoy!**

It had now been a full week since Lucy and Natsu had gotten married. The limo had pulled up to a small Mansion that looked like cottage surrounded by a forest. It looked as if it came right out of a fairy tale.

"It's very beautiful." Lucy said out loud to Natsu hoping to have some kind of connection with him. They only talked when it benefited fooling everyone that they actually loved each other, so she wasn't surprised by the lack of response by the pink haired man, who wasn't thrilled to be stuck in the same car as her. The movers had placed everything accordingly into their home. Lucy was excited to explore she ran into the home, it was in every way stunning on the inside as it was on the outside. Natsu appeared behind her taking a swift look around not looking impressed.

"Where is the servant's chamber?" He asked a passing maid.

"Oh your highness." She bowed, "There is none, your servants will only arrive at certain times through the day." Natsu let out a small whine of annoyance and headed upstairs. Lucy followed after him not sure where he was heading. He opened a door at the end of the hallway, it was filled with books a mini Library. Lucy gasped in awe and began looking at all of the titles. Natsu had sunk into a chair in front of a desk. A desk Lucy assumed would be for his princely duties.

"Close the door." Natsu ordered. Lucy nodded her head and quickly shut the door like he had asked her to. Lucy sat down in the other chair. "Now lets' get one thing straight. We may be married, great everyone is fucking happy. I will decide when I want to have kids and I will let you know, otherwise I don't care what the fuck you do. Don't bother me unless it is somehow regarding our marriage. I have prepared a separate sleeping chamber for you. I am in no means going to stay loyal to a whore like you, so don't feel obligated to be loyal to me, this is an open marriage, like I said I don't give a fuck what you do."

"Then I guess I should tell you that I'm not actually a whore." Lucy said annoyed at her loving husband.

"Get the fuck out." Natsu barked. Lucy quickly got up and left the room. Tears threated to fall down but she held them in, she walked back down the stairs and headed to the back of the house to the backyard. It was a beautiful garden and she couldn't help notice a man with black hair who was trimming a bush. He was pale, handsome. He finally took notice of Lucy standing in the garden.

"Hello, Princess." He bowed politely.

"Hello." Lucy said giving him a smile. "Your name is?"

"Zeref milady."

"Are you the master gardener?" Lucy asked curious of what role he my play.

"Aye" he winked at her, "Are you satisfied with the garden?"

"Yes, it is amazing in every way, the most beautiful garden I've ever seen to be honest."

"My princess you are too kind" he smiled. "I've have waited a very long time for this day, that a beautiful princess might appreciate my work." Lucy blushed at the gardeners kind words, he was so charming but he also had this mysterious air about him. "How is our prince Natsu doing?" Lucy felt chills run through her spine as he said Natsu's name she felt uneasy, she decided it was just cause she wasn't over what happened between them yet.

"He is doing well." She replied not really sure how the closed off man actually was doing besides probably enjoying her suffering.

"Is he still a royal pain?" Zeref chuckled his black eyes piercing into Lucy's.

"You could say so." Lucy giggled, "I should probably head to the kitchen to see if they need any help."

"Farewell milady, hope to see you more in the gardens." Zeref said charmingly turning back to his work, he couldn't help but feel that all his waiting was soon to be over.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy found her way to kitchen and happily helped prepared dinner alongside them. She had never learned how to cook and ever since she had arrived at Dragneel's castle she had hung out in the kitchen asking to help whenever she could. It had become something that filled her with some happiness despite being forced into a marriage. She was determined to be positive and despite her loveless marriage she was going to try and be the best queen that Fiore had every hoped for. Might as well have some good come from an unpleasant situation.

"Princess Lucy, we can finish why don't you get cleaned up?" The head chef smiled kindly at her "You have been such a great help."

"Alright I'll go clean up." Lucy headed back up stairs and headed down the hall. She stopped suddenly as she heard moaning coming from behind a door. Her heart beat rapidly, it isn't Natsu? Surly he said he wasn't going to be loyal but this soon? She finally got enough courage to step closer, she was hoping to just get verification if it was Natsu or not. Surly enough her answer was found.

"Oh, Fuck, Lisanna" Natsu's groaned. Lucy quickly back away feeling a wave of oncoming tears. She shook her head, no she would not allow herself to cry over a selfish man. Lucy walked to door on the opposite side an opened it. Her room. It was filled with everything she loved, except for a man she couldn't help think of that she betrayed.

"Gray, I'm so sorry." She whispered to herself and she made her way over to her closet, picking out a simple light blue sundress. She quickly pulled her up into a side pony tail. She twirled around in front of a body length mirror. She giggled as her dress did the perfect sway with her spin. She happily admired herself one last time and exited back into the hall and made her way quickly down the stairs luckily not hearing any more heart wrenching sounds. She made her way into the dining hall where to Lucy's surprise Natsu already sitting at the head of table with a very sour expression. Lucy sat to the right of him, remembering what he said on not talking to him unless it was about their marriage. A maid had placed soup in front of them both. Natsu began to eat without glancing once at the maid.

"Thank you." Lucy said cheerfully as she picked up her spoon and delicately started to eat. Natsu just rolled his eyes, did she have to talk to the help.

He couldn't help but be pissed off, he was about ready to fuck Lisanna's brains out and she had said no. Lisanna had told him that her older sister had worked for the Heartfilia's and had shown her sister much kindness, that he should give Lucy an honest chance. She had said she had a new boyfriend that she loved very dearly and that she wasn't ever going to come visit again, she just wanted to let him know she was doing well off. Natsu wasn't really heartbroken, he only saw Lisanna as a play thing, and the only nice thing he could say was she did give some good advice once in a while. He sighed finishing his soup and getting the real meal of the night placed in front of him, then Lucy thanked the servant again. How did she become so quickly informed on most of the servants when they haven't even been here for a whole day.

Lucy noticed Natsu was lost in thought but stayed silent. She was just happy that she had goals, tomorrow she will find Gray and apologize to him. Explain to him why she had to go through with the marriage even though he gave her a chance to get away. If it is an open marriage then surly having feelings for Gray isn't the worst thing she could do. She happily finished her meal and quickly grabbed a book from the library and returned to the garden. Zeref was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed but she settled into a comfy swing and began to read a romance novel. She hated to admit it, but she could probably get used to life it was like this every day. She let out a content sigh and she flipped the pages of the book. It was a Cinderella story, except the girl was the princess and the boy was forced into being a servant after his father passed away. Instead of a glass slipper it was a tattered scarf that the father had given his son. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the books story. Lost deep into the moment the boy met the princess she didn't even realize Natsu had arrived into the garden.

Natsu noticed Lucy as soon as he stepped outside, she clung to the book in her hand with excitement and she eagerly turned to the next page. He continued to walk through the garden looking at the different types of flowers planted. Natsu originally came out here to tell Lucy he was going to bed but when he saw her all he wanted to do was to snatch the book out of her hands and destroy it. Seeing her somewhat happy made him angry and he didn't even understand why. She truly had done nothing wrong to him, if anything he knew he was being the unbearable one. He knew he raped her and he didn't even understand why, he never would have done that to anyone. He couldn't explain the uneasiness as he passed through the gardens like someone was about ready to sneak up on him. His heart started pounding rapidly and he began to sweat. His breath becoming unsteady, he turned to face Lucy who was still lost in her book. He felt as if an invisible force was beginning to choke him.

"Lucy!" He shouted before falling to the ground.

Lucy shot her head up to hear Natsu call out to her, she had seen is face then watched as he dropped to the ground. Lucy quickly ran over to him as she called for the guards. She knelt down beside Natsu and checked his heartbeat. He was still alive. She clung onto him stroking his soft salmon hair. The guards had helped lift him and carried him to his bed chamber. Lucy called for a doctor, he would be there as soon as possible. Lucy laid next to the man she married. She might not have loved him but she did care somewhat about him. He clearly didn't like and he was in so much panic that he let go of his anger to call out for her help, she couldn't help but be glad about that at the very least. Even if they wouldn't love each other eventually they good learn to get along. She continued to stroke his hair comforting him anytime she stopped he would begin to whine so she kept at it, it was the least she could do.

Soon the royal doctor had arrived, storming into the room. She also had pink hair tied into a bun but her eyes were red, Porlyusica was her name and only she could treat Natsu.

"What happened?" She asked calmly but sternly. Lucy sat up removing herself away from Natsu who whined from the absence of her petting him.

"He was in the garden, walking around, then he yelled for me and I looked up and he passed out." Lucy recalled. Porlysuica only nodded.

"Show me where." Lucy got up and led the doctor out into the garden to the spot she had seen Natsu fall.

"Here, this is where he fell." Lucy said pointing with her hand in the general spot. Porlysuica looked at the neighboring plants, her eyes straining to see in the darkness. Her gaze rested upon a certain flower.

"That flower, needs to be dug up as soon as possible, Natsu is allergic to it." Porlysuica said calmly but annoyed. "Stupid humans should know better." Lucy looked at the flower it was an interesting flower she had never seen before.

"What is it?" Lucy looked closer at it, each bloom had 5 petals that seemed to be a deep shade of red.

"It is called E.N.D, Natsu has always been allergic ever since he came to live with King Igneel. I'll go give him some medicine to clear his system. Then I'm off don't call me again I'll come check in on him tomorrow." With that she turned on her heel and went back inside. Lucy looked at the flower that had caused tonight's drama. E.N.D where had she heard of it before? She couldn't quite figure it out and decided to give up trying to remember. Lucy turned to a nearby guard.

"Do you mind fetching the gardener? We need to get rid of these flowers."

"Sorry Princess, the gardener only will come once a week." He said sheepishly "Perhaps Prince Natsu won't mind staying indoors for a week." Lucy gave a sad smile and nodded. She went back inside just in time to see Porlysuica leave. Lucy walked up to Natsu's sleeping chamber and knocked lightly.

"Come in" a gruff voice said. Lucy slowly opened the door.

"Hi Natsu, I just wanted to make sure you're okay before I retired for the night." She stood there at the door frame not taking a step inside.

"I'm fine, bye." Natsu said before rolling over.

Lucy quickly shut the door and went into her room. The bed covers where baby blue with white flowers. She quickly removed the clothes she was wearing and tossed them in her hamper. Then walked into her bathroom, the bath tub was like a mini swimming pool, perfect for relaxing. She turned the water on adding some bath salts. Once the tub was filled she slipped in to the warm water. It felt good against her skin. Her breasts felt heavy so she put her hands around her huge mounds and started rubbing her nipples. Her cheeks flushed she continued to rub her breast gently pinching them once in a while. She let out a soft moan as she slid one of her hand down her body. She began to rub her clit, letting out a slightly louder moan. Her breathing became heavier the desire for release had become even more powerful. Her back arched as she slipped her fingers into her hungry core. She plunged her pointer and middle finger in and out pumping as fast as she could, her other hand holding tightly onto her breast. She let out one finally moan as her body tensed before her orgasm. She removed her fingers from her core. She sunk lower into the tub her mouth under the water.

She couldn't help but think about Natsu. The way he demanded her body that morning, it was wrong. She knew how he treated her was wrong but she couldn't stop fantasying about being touched like that, but with actual desire. She got out and quickly rinsed herself off and wrapped her golden locks into a pink towel. She made her way to her bed, the first night she gets to sleep in it. She quickly backed away and ran towards to bed jumping on top it. She let out a small giggle. Lucy tucked herself under the silk blankets feeling smooth on her bare skin. Sleep welcomed her quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy awoke that morning when the sun started to poke her face. She let out a groan of frustration, she wasn't ready for the day to begin yet but the remembering her plan to find Gray had her shoot right out of bed. She ran to her closet and started to find the perfect dress to wear. To her sudden panic and rush she didn't realize a certain pink haired male had opened the door to her bed room.

"Excuse me?" Natsu said after watching her hold up a couple different shades of blue dresses. Lucy let out a shrike of panic she quickly grabbed the blanket off the bed to cover her naked body.

"Natsu!" Her face went bright red. He rolled his eyes at her silly attempt to cover herself.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat tonight." He said calmly adverting his gaze to seem more polite, he put his right hand behind his head.

"R-really?" She asked stunned at his sudden request to go out in public together.

"I think it would be good for our kingdom to see us together." He admitted, "Also, to thank you for comforting me last night when I was down for the count." This made Lucy's heart flutter, maybe he was actually a good person.

"I have a few plans today, but if I'm back on time I'd love to go have dinner with you." She gave him a warm smile.

"By the way, I like the dark blue dress better." Natsu said before leaving and closing the door behind him. Lucy glanced over at the blue dress. It flattered her well but she knew Gray liked more of an Icy-blue color. She let out a sigh and slipped black lacy panties on with a matching bra. She threw the dark blue dress over her head and shimmied it past her boobs. It was super tight against her chest but the skirt flared out long enough to be decent but short enough to be the perfect tease. She looked over herself in the mirror not knowing what to do she stuck it up into a side ponytail. She slipped up some brown booties. Her outfit completed.

Lucy made her way into the kitchen where Natsu was sipping on a coffee nibbling on some scrambled eggs.

"Good morning Princess Lucy." The maid greeted her with a happy smile, she curtsied, "What can I get you for breakfast?"

"Good morning to you too Sarah, I am in a bit of a hurry I'll have a glass of OJ and toast." Lucy said politely as she sat down on the opposite side of the table room Natsu. The maid quickly ran off and came back with the requested items.

"Here you are my Princess."

"Thank you." The maid curtsied once again and left the two to enjoy their meals.

"Why such a hurry?" Natsu finally asked as he saw Lucy tried to elegantly eat as fast as she could but failing. He wanted to laugh but when he tried his whole body became painful.

"I got to go to my father's mansion, I am going to be visiting some of my friends. I want to leave as soon as I can so I can get back in time for dinner." She said in between gulps of her Orange juice.

"Gray?" His whole body tensed up. That stupid man lit a fire inside of him her couldn't explain, jealousy? No, he hated Lucy. Didn't he?

"Well, he is one of the many people I want to visit." Lucy said casually not noticing the hostility in his voice. "I also want to visit Virgo, she has been my maid for so long, and she has been my only friend for as long as I remember since my father never let me go outside that often."

"Seriously?"

"I used to a lot when I was little, but my when my mom passed away he didn't want to risk losing me too, although he didn't spend any time with me I only saw him a handful of time within the years." Lucy explained but not showing any sadness. Natsu wanted to hug her, he wanted to hug the sadness away from her heart but his body refused to move it disobeyed his will. "I better get going, bye Natsu!" She waved and ran out of the room.

Natsu let out a frustrated sigh. Why is it he had no issues with anyone else. He got up done eating and walked to the nearby window to just watch the driver pull out with Lucy in tow. He then went up to his study. He sat down at the desk and lifted his hand in front of him. He rolled his sleeve up. Natsu took a deep breath as he concentrated his arm growing hotter, it didn't hurt. It got hotter and hotter and soon his arm and fist where engulfed in flames. His eyes widen, it still shocked him every time he tried this. He watched them dance gracefully among his skin, if anything it slightly tickled.

His family was murdered by a fire. A fire he didn't create to his relief but it is when he discovered he was not able to be harmed by fire. He was unable to save his family, the screams of their pain still echoed in his ear.

-Start of Flash Back

Igneel, the king had came to the scene to see the damage done, to see if his parents were still alive. He was a wonderful king, he always came when tragic events happened to personally lend a helping hand. Igneel had found him weeping by an oak tree that was planted outside his house. Igneel decided right then and there he would adopt Natsu.

 _Igneel had lost his son along with his wife a few years prior to this event. He had been a lonely king and to find a boy who had just lost everything he ever known, he didn't want the boy to feel the loneliness he had been forced to bear. Igneel had brought Natsu back to the castle and as Natsu grew older on his 14_ _th_ _birthday he asked him a very important question._

 _"Natsu, I know this may be a tough question and you don't have to give me an answer right away and whatever you want I will be supportive of you." Igneel said nervous of the curious pink haired boy, "Would you like to become my official son, to be the real prince of Fiore?" Igneel looked hopeful at the boy._

 _"You mean, you will be my real dad?" Natsu asked._

 _"Yes, but I would not be replacing your birth father by any means." Igneel quickly explained, "I already love you like you where my own son."_

 _"You want me to be the prince?" Natsu looked a bit confused. "What about your son, what if he comes back?" Natsu asked he knew Igneel had a son whose body was never found._

 _"My son, he has been gone for so long, if you are willing to take the thorn it is yours to have, if my son does return, it is still yours to have, my son may hold ill will to me for that but you are the one the kingdom knows, you have been here longer, it is only fitting for you to become king, only if you want." Natsu processed all of this information._

 _"I'll be a fake prince, no princess would like me." Natsu said sadly. "I'm a commoner."_

 _"That doesn't matter, Natsu, you might not be a real prince, but to me you are my prince no matter what." Igneel hugged the now sniffling boy. "Plus you are a very sweet boy, you will win a heart of a girl with ease, you'll have a princess in no time." Igneel chuckled at the fear the boy had._

 _"I want you to be my dad." Natsu weeped into the man who cared for him all of the years. "Thanks for waiting till I was old enough to make my own choice."_

 _"It was the right thing to do." He stroked the boy's unique colored hair, "Let's go announce to everyone, that you are now Natsu Dragneel the royal prince of Fiore."_

-End of Flashback

Natsu couldn't help but smile at the memory of when he officially became the King's son. It always made him happy that someone had chosen to keep him around. Igneel had even been understanding of the fire he could produce from his body. Igneel had called it magic. Natsu had magic. He let the flames die, it became easier each time he tried it almost came immediately as he tried to summon it again.

Natsu was told by Igneel never to show anyone this gift, their kingdom didn't understand it, and they were scared of magic. Magic users where banned a long time ago and majority of the users either had passed away or traveled far away to live in peace. A flower the slowly killed magic users, was in his fucking garden out back. That made him angry. He wanted to go out and destroy the flower beds all of them, but he couldn't not without having health issues. He let out a frustrated sigh as he let the fire die down for good for the day. He pulled out the address book her kept and pulled out some paper and a pen. He needed to finish writing the thank you notes for the wedding. Boring.

Lucy had finally arrived to her old home. She stepped out of the car and was embraced into a tight hug by Virgo.

"Princess, you're here!" Virgo yelled happily.

"Hey blondie good to see ya." A cool voice calmly said.

"Virgo, Gray!" Lucy smiled tears slightly falling down her face. Gray opened his arms wide for Lucy to run into them. She wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and he held her close to him. All the anger he had from her wedding disappeared when he saw her step out of the car.

"I missed you, Lucy." Gray said sadly.

"I will give you two sometime alone, come find me after your done talking." Virgo said with a devilish smile, then winked at Lucy. Before any protest could happen Gray and Lucy stood there standing there both slightly embarrassed.

"Shall we?" Gray asked extending his arm for her, which she gladly took.

"We shall." She replied with a small laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy and Gray where alone in the garden and made their way to a gazebo and sat down at the bench. Roses surrounded them.

"Lucy, why didn't you say you didn't love him?" Gray asked looking at her with his sadden eyes.

"I-I had no choice Gray, my father, he promised my hand a Heartfilia can never go back on their promises." Lucy looked away from Gray, tears forming in her eyes. Gray cupped her chin and gently made her look at him again.

"Lucy, I should have told you this long before this fucked up situation even happened but, I love you Lucy." Gray confessed. Lucy eyes widen in pure shock, was she dreaming?

"Wh-what?"

"I love you." Gray slowly removed his hand from her chin. "I just, it seems everyone I love always leaves, me and now that I was afraid to admit my love to you, I lost you."

"Oh, Gray. You have no idea how much I dreamed you would say those three words. I don't know if I am allowed to say those back to you, but Natsu said that we were in an open marriage which means I think I can say them back."

"Wait, Natsu said you were in an open marriage?" Gray look dumbfounded, "Seriously?" Lucy only nodded in response to his question. "That's fucked up."

"I don't know how to handle the situation myself." Lucy admitted shyly. Gray let out a sigh.

"I want to be selfish, I want to kiss you, I even want to discover every part of you under your clothes to make you scream out my name, but I can't it wouldn't sit right with me, your married, weather its open or not it's wrong." Gray looked embarrassed, "I still care about you as my friend but maybe it is for the best that we are just friends, what if Natsu changes his mind and decides to punish you for messing around with anyone? He is the prince and future King."

"Your right, he does seem to be a little… bipolar?" Lucy thought carefully, "Actually no, it almost seems like he is in a constant war with himself on how to behave."

"Well, maybe he is a little messed up, after all he is adopted, and technically is the royal fake prince of Fiore." Gray chuckled a little.

"Well, I doubt the real prince is even alive at this point, if he was kidnapped the kidnappers would have made a demand, plus we have Natsu now. The kingdom has been at peace ever since the Queen and prince died." Lucy said, "Natsu is the real prince."

"I know, it just makes me feel better to think of him as a commoner."

"Titles don't matter Gray, I know we won't happen but, I do know you will find a wonderful girl and she will love you more than I did." Lucy giggled. Gray just shrugged at her attempt to be positive.

"So, do you think with time, Natsu will love you?"

"I doubt he ever will." Lucy said with a small frown, "but I am okay with that, I know that now that I am to be the future queen I will have to make personal sacrifices and if love has to be one then so be it. I want to be the queen our kingdom deserves."

"You are going to be an amazing queen Blondie." Gray smiled at her, they were close and always will be close. "Let's go find Virgo."

Gray and Lucy walked side by side as they entered her old home. She happily opened up the door to the dining hall, where Virgo was cheerfully chatting to the orange hair man who had driven her to the castle.

"Princess you finally came and found me." Virgo smiled happily hugging Lucy, she returned the hug.

"Of course Virgo, I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"So, what do you have planned?" Gray asked the pink haired maid.

"Well Leo has offered to drive us places so why not go to the fairy field?" Virgo thought cheerfully. Leo seemed to like that idea with how he grinned. Gray nodded his agreement.

"That sounds wonderful Virgo, let's go." Lucy cheered.

The trio led by their orange haired chaperon made their way to a car to find a royal guard, who wore a silver chest plate and a blue skirt. Her hair was scarlet red.

"Princess Lucy I am here to escort you back home." She announced.

"What? No I am scheduled to be here for the rest of the day." Lucy protested as the guard urged her towards a car.

"I am terribly sorry, but some royal business requires your attention at once." Lucy sighed in frustration and turned to Virgo and Gray,

"I am so sorry." She gave them a very sad smile.

"It is okay, Princess I understand you have important job now some other time." Virgo said cheerfully, "You can give me my punishment for being so foolish."

"No punishment Virgo! You can be so weird." Lucy let out a laugh. Gray embraced her into a very tender hug.

"I'll miss you blondie." He murmured sweetly into her ear.

"Visit me, I insist. I can show you the beautiful garden, you'll love it." Lucy said cheering up at the idea of Gray coming over.

"Sounds amazing but when?" Gray asked puzzled but exited at the idea.

"Your off on Saturdays if I'm free I'll send for you." Lucy grinned and hopped into the car where the impatient guard awaited.

Lucy sat comfortably in the back, of course her visit with her friends had to be cut short and had to go back to her prison. Then the idea of the night out Natsu had wanted, would that also be canceled because of this business? Lucy held in a scream as the guard slammed on the breaks, she was a terrible driver, her hand flew to her chest as slowly felt it go back to its normal pace.

"I am sorry princess for taking you away from your friends." The red headed guard finally spoke halfway through the drive.

"It is fine, you're only doing your job." Lucy said properly, "What is your name by the way?"

"Erza, Erza Scarlet my princess." If she wasn't driving she would have bowed politely.

"Thank you for your service." Lucy said calmly.

That sat in silence after the short exchange of words. Lucy stared out the window watching the forest becoming thicker as they drew closer to her new home with Natsu. Erza parked the vehicle and quickly jumped out to open the door. Lucy thanked the female guard and made her way inside to find a very angry Natsu who was yelling orders.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted above his angry voice. Natsu turned to her in surprise.

"Your home early." He said with a confused look, all the maids and butlers still running around to complete the tasks he demanded.

"I was told there was important business I needed attend to." Lucy returned the puzzling look.

"You're correct." Igneel's voice said loudly to make the married couple whip around in shock.

"Dad!" Natsu's eyes widen in even more shock. "When did you get here?"

"Son, you have a horrible temper. Learn to control yourself." Igneel huffed.

"King Igneel what business is unfinished?" Lucy asked before Natsu could start arguing with his father.

"Please, call me dad." He gave her a big grin, "there really is no business I just wanted to see the happy couple." He then grinned mischievously "also to find out when I can expect some grandbabies."

"Out" Natsu said with a bored expression.

"Son, come on."

"No."

"Lucy?"

"um… hopefully within the year or two." She blushed at the thought of a little salmon hair girl or a blonde boy. Ingeel grinned happily, Natsu glared at her.

"That's what I was hoping for, I'll be off now." Igneel laughed happily at his son's expression. "It's nice to see Lucy just calling your name calms you from your rage."

"Whatever." Natsu rolled his eyes.

Igneel left and Lucy stood there still blushing. Natsu waited till he heard a car roar to life before he started barking his orders. With that Lucy escaped into the kitchen, it was much calmer there. A maid happily let Lucy help clean, everyone enjoyed Lucy's company. After an hour of listening to Natsu's yelling she couldn't help but let out a frustrating sigh.

"He has never thrown a fit like this before since I met him." Lucy admitted to the maids.

"Well Milady, he's never been not allowed to go outside." The maid Sarah had spoken.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked puzzled surly his behavior wasn't due to being inside.

"Well, when he was little he wasn't allowed outside and from what I heard because of the accident he was in not being able to leave a house sets a panic off of him, he is such a scared prince." The maid shook her head.

"What do you mean the accident?" Lucy asked interested.

"Oh, well not everyone knows but at the palace it is no secret. Natsu had been living at the castle since he was five but he wasn't adopted till 14. Natsu lived at the castle cause his family died in a fire. Igneel wanted to wait till he was old enough to make his own choice. To be honest Natsu had always been a sweet little boy, he didn't start getting rebellious till after the ball that was held to honor him as the official prince of Fiore." She explained, "Us servants think something must have happened at the ball to induce such an outrageous change in Natsu."

"Maybe, I'll ask him about it when he is in a better mood." Lucy suggested.

"That won't happen anytime soon until it's safe for him to go outside."

"Couldn't he just go into the front? The flower isn't up front at all." Lucy pouted.

"Well, he could but if the wind blows the right way it could still affect him, I've never seen anyone so allergic to that flower before." Sarah giggled. "I know a few others who are allergic it is a weird flower."

"Yeah, it is weird." Lucy mumbled remembering how familiar it was to her. Then an idea popped into her head. "I have something to do." She quickly got up and made her way into the garden.

Lucy ran to the gardening shed, there was no need to run but she was excited to get to work. She unlocked the shed and grabbed a few tools. Lucy then looked down at the beautiful dress she was wearing then quickly shrugged. She made her way over the E.N.D flowers, she dropped town on her knees and started to dig them up and throw them into a trash bag. She finished one patch then found the next. She counted the bitter labor, sweat started to glisten her body from the combination of the tedious task and the hot sun blazing down upon her. She let out a small groan escape her chapped lips, she needed a glass of water majorly. She finally destroyed the last patch of the awful flowers, feeling a bit light headed, and curiously uneasy. She dragged the bag and started dragging it to a nearby fire bit. She then thought, it might be a bad idea to burn something that a handful of people where allergic too so she made her way over to a trash can. She took a deep breath finally done with the spur of the moment task.

She made her way inside dirt covered her dress. In her hair and some on her face. She earned confused glances by the servants but they said nothing as she made her way up the stairs to where she ran into Natsu.

"Lucy what the fuck happened to you?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Natsu don't come near me!" She squealed in fear as she backed away.

"What, are you telling me I can't touch my wife?" annoyance rang clear in his voice as he stepped closer.

"N-no" She stuttered "I just been outside." With that Natsu finally stopped his advances towards her.

"Why are you covered in soil?" He questioned her the anger still in his eyes.

"I-I dug up the flowers…" She admitted.

Natsu's heart fluttered, she spent the rest of her day doing something nice for him? He wanted to smile.

"How fucking dare you!" he barked, "Are you trying to kill me you bitch, go wash yourself." He stormed off into his room leaving the stunned Lucy in the hall about ready to weep.

He slammed the door behind him. He let out an aggravated groan as he ran his hand through his hair. His blood was boiling. Why? He couldn't sit till his palms where twitching he couldn't stand still as he paced back and forth. He made his way over to the mirror and looked at himself, what was wrong? He slammed his fist against it. The mirror shattered into a thousand pieces blood slowly trickled from his fist and he brushed everything off of his dresser. He picked up a pillow and ripped in in half sending feathers flying across the room. He wanted to destroy everything. He wanted to kill.

A knock at the door.

"Sir?" a butler's voice called out slowly opening the door. "I have arranged the reservation for your dinner tonight, I-"before he could finish Natsu grabbed him by the shirt pulling him into the room and closing the door in one wicked move.

He slammed the poor boy into the floor. Natsu watched as the butler winced. He wanted to see that face again, he sent his fist into the man.

"What is your name?" Natsu evilly smiled trying to make his voice sound sweet.

"I- Droy."

"What a disgrace." He kicked him in the side rolling him over. Droy yelped. Natsu climbed on top of him wrapping his angry, hungry hands around Droy's neck. Dory's eyes widen as the ability to breath became harder and harder. Droy struggled against the prince but could not throw him off. He slowly started to close his eyes and the last thing he heard was Natsu laughing before passing out. Natsu kept his hands firmly wrapped around the limp butler's throat, laughing at how much of a wimp he was.

Another knock at the door.

"What!" Natsu barked irritated he was disturbed. He released the throat hating he heard Droy gasp for air.

"Natsu, it's me Lucy, I just wanted to apologize for my carelessness." Lucy's voice rang through the door. Natsu's anger calmed. "I didn't mean to try and kill you." Natsu opened the door and closed it behind him so she couldn't see the passed out Droy or the mess.

"So you finally realize how stupid you are." Natsu grinned wickedly at the cleaned up Lucy, water beads still covered her face. She looked tempting.

"Yes, I am stupid." Lucy admitted, she knew she didn't have to do this but she wanted Natsu to calm down.

"You can make it up to me ya know." He slid his hand down her arm and back up, gently placing his fingers on her lips.

"H-how?" Lucy puzzled by his weird behavior.

"Open your mouth." He ordered, she did. He slid his fingers in her mouth. "Suck" She now realized what he was wanting. She obeyed and began to suck his fingers seductively staring him in the eyes. He felt his pants tighten around his waist.

The might miss their reservation.


	11. Chapter 11

Her mouth was around his harden cock. He wrapped his hands around her hair and began to fuck her mouth shoving it down her throat. He let out a groan pleased with how much she could fit in her mouth. She whined as he trusted into her mouth again. He was really fired up now. He pulled out of her mouth and slapped his dick on her lips. She eagerly licked the tip of his head and gently blowing on top sending shivers down his spine. Her tongue slid up and down his length, he resisted the urge to ram it back into her throat. His eyes hazed over as Lucy kept sucking him, she had placed her hand at base of his cock, she started jerking him still had part of him engulfed in her mouth. He couldn't think. He just wanted more. Lucy finally pulled away panting but continued to work her magic with her hand.

Natsu couldn't stand this anymore, he quickly pulled her up and pressed her against her bedroom door. He lifted up her skirt and pulled her panties down. He slowly rubbed his man hood against her very wet core.

"Wow, your pussy seems to be hungry." He breathed into her neck kissing it. Lucy let out a moan. "Do you want me?"

Lucy blushed, this was way better than the first time, he was still demanding but, he was showing her more attention at the least.

"Y-yes" She gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu was pleased with this statement, he slid his hand down to her clit and began to gently rub it. Lucy squirmed with pleasure under his touch, his fingers felt unreasonably hot against her. He then inserted his man hood inside her hungry core leaving her clinging on to his back as she moaned. She winced at first but the pain quickly vanished. He slowly began to fuck her right there against the door in the hall. He grinned evilly at the idea of a servant catching them. He pressed his hot lips against Lucy's plump slightly chapped lips. Devouring the sweetness of her mouth, she tasted like strawberries. They broke the kiss to gasp for air, he started to pick up the pace plunging harder into her. Lucy tried to hold her moans it witch annoyed Natsu who only slammed harder into her tight wet pussy.

"Natsu!" she shouted so loudly everyone in the house could hear. He let out a satisfied groan, the door began to weaken against the constant pounding. Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist granting him permission to deepen his thrusts. She was loving every second of this, letting out another moan.

"Fuck." Natsu muttered as he felt her tighten around his dick, moments later he felt her release around his cock. She had called his name again. "Shit." He muttered as felt his need to cum come quickly after. "Oh Fuck!" he shouted as he poured his semen into her slowly oozing out. They stayed there both panting heavily. He rested his forehead against hers.

Neither one of them wanted to move, for a moment, Natsu felt normal.

"Luce, I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I can't control myself." he said as he felt the anger seeping back inside. Lucy blushed at his words. Natsu picked her up and carried her into her room closing the door he had just fucked her on. He walked her over to her bed and laid on top of her. She didn't understand. She placed her hand on his face and kissed him. Natsu's dick had started to harden again, he was ready for round two. He plunged back inside of her not waiting for an okay. He needed the release he needed to hear her call out for him again and again. He couldn't control the unknown rage that filled his soul with a thirst for blood. Why did hearing Lucy call out to him calm him?

Three hours later the laid there in a sweaty mess, panting desperately trying to catch their breath. Natsu wanted to keep going to keep the monster at bay. He was just too exhausted to keep going, he couldn't fight it anymore.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice rang out snapping him from his thoughts, "I am confused."

"Why?" he asked tenderly rolling on to his side to face her beautiful doe eyes.

"Well… you act like you hate me then…well" her face went red. "You know." Natsu couldn't blame her, she had every right to be confused, and he was confused himself.

"I can't control myself." He simply said looking away from her, "any minute now I'll go back to being a jerk to you."

"What?" Lucy said very confused propping herself up on her elbow. "Stop playing around, I can't take the back and forth that isn't fair!"

"I'm not playing around!" Natsu snapped at her. He didn't want her to be angry, her being angry made him get angry. Him being angry makes the other side come out faster. "Let's just be calm." He said in a sweeter voice.

"What is this Dr. Jekel and Mr. Hide crap?" Lucy pulled away and started to get dressed.

"No wait Lucy, please!" Natsu's black eyes looked at her with worry. "Please you're the only one that stops the thoughts stops me from…" Her hand flew across his face. He gawked at her.

"Sure Natsu! I am sure Lisanna does the same too, I rather we just keep to ourselves like you wanted." She glared at him.

"What Lissanna? What are you talking about?" He said confused. "I know I said that I wanted it open but I changed my mind."

"Really? Cause I so happened to have heard you and her yesterday!"

"Yea but we didn't do anything! She just wanted to tell me that she has a boyfriend!" Natsu wanted to stop the words realizing how that sounded.

"Great." Lucy fully dressed tears finally falling from her eyes, "That was all because she didn't want to give you anything anymore."

"No no no Lucy no that's not, Fuck." He ran his hand through his hair trying his best to keep his temper down, "Luce I do like you!" he shouted. "I can't explain what is wrong with me I just can't!" Natsu's eyes filled with pain and torment. "Luce please." He grabbed on to her wrist tighter then he meant to.

"I may be your wife but you have no right to touch me that way." She pulled herself away from him. "get out."

"Luce."

"Get. Out. Now." She wasn't looking at him anymore. Natsu felt his heart sink, then his hands twitched. He wanted to hurt her. No he didn't, but he did. He stood up and made his way to the door. "What a jerk." Lucy muttered under her breath thinking he couldn't hear her. Natsu snapped wrapping a hand around a throat."

"I am so sick of your fucking shit!" he growled Lucy's eyes filled with panic as she desperately tried to pull his hand away. "I am so sick of everyone treating me like I am nothing!" He threw her against the dresser causing some picture frames to fall off, with that Natsu stormed off to his room. Happy to find the butler was gone, or was he upset? He dropped onto his bed angry, he wanted sleep. Instead he lit his whole body on fire engulfing his bed in a contained fire of anger. He wanted to watch her burn for not listening to him, he wanted to cry. He wanted to understand himself and why this was happening to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry that Natsu's weird mood swings is a bit confusing, it will get explained eventually. Overall Natsu isn't being himself when he acts like a jerk, it's an uncontrolled force (magic) causing him to act out. I will try to fix some of the confusion by having this chapter told through the antagonist point of view.**

 **As for Lucy and the flowers, Lucy doesn't have any magic in the story which is why she wasn't hurt by the flowers, Natsu is one of the three characters that will be in the story with magic.**

 **Thank you everyone who has followed and favorite the story Monster, enjoy!**

He should have thought that through better. It would have worked if Natsu had been completely alone in the garden surrounded by the flowers, but his wife was there. He had to think of another way to get rid of Natsu. Taking Natsu's ability to love away wasn't working fast enough. The pink haired brat somehow managed to get married despite not being able to show he cares. That demented wife of his, Lucy, couldn't possibly be his true love. He would simply have to find another way to strip Natsu of his title as prince of Fiore.

He then turned to an idea, Natsu had to eventually have an heir, what if his wife couldn't produce one? The kingdom would start to panic about its future, surly they wouldn't approve of another adoption the royal blood would not exist at all. Then he could step forward and reclaim his thrown as the true prince of Fiore. He of course should be able to produce an heir before stepping forward to make the kingdom even happier with his return. However, how to stop Lucy was from getting pregnant. He could slip birth control into her food but that isn't going to be the best method.

Lucy was a beautiful women, maybe once Natsu is dethroned he could marry her, so that way she can stay princess, and future queen of Fiore. The kingdom did seem to love her.

He needed to think of the perfect plan to get everything he wants and see Natsu suffer for stealing his place. Stealing his father away. He wanted to go up to the castle embrace his father, but then he heard it, Natsu's 14th birthday, when he finally found his father again. That man had told that scum even if he did return that Natsu was the 'real' prince. He needed to prove no one could be the real prince but him.

After, he had overheard the conversation he had plotted to meet his, adopted brother at the ball held in his honor.

 _The ball was decorated in the kingdoms color dark red and gold. Beautiful chandeliers hung illuminating the room. Everyone dressed to impress the new prince of Fiore. King Igneel had stood on the stage in a radiate glow of power._

 _"It gives me great pleasure to officially introduce someone very special to me, as it has been no secret that 8 years ago I lost my wife, a beloved queen, also my son that was 8 years old." He paused allowing everyone to chant may they rest in peace. "Two years after the tragic event another one took place destroying a family leaving a boy by himself. I adopted the boy and raised him as my son over the years but never making it official. I wanted to give him the choice. We are all gathered here today because, well, it just give me great pleasure to introduce you, for the first time, to the Royal prince of Fiore, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu sheepishly walked up to stand next to Igneel._

 _"Hi." He waved and smiled causing everyone to 'awe' at the sweet boy. Igneel proudly put a hand on his shoulder. "I am very honored all of you came to support me being your prince, I hope I make you all proud." Everyone awed again as they cheered._

 _He couldn't help but hear everyone saying how loveable he was. Loveable?_

 _The party continued and he stayed focused on Natsu's every move every stride. He wanted to find fault. The false prince was wining everyone's adoration over because he was 'loveable'. Then the idea hit him, he should just remove it and then no one will want him to be the future King. People will be too scared of him._

 _He made his way over to Natsu, introduced himself as Zeref._

 _"Hi Zeref, it's a pleasure to meet you." Natsu grinned his winning smile._

 _"I would say the same to you, but then I'd be lying." Zeref wickedly grin._

 _"Oh, I…" Natsu wasn't sure what to say, "did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked hoping to make the boy who was about his age like him._

 _"Well, you see you're a thief." Natsu quickly turned around to go get his father but Zeref reached up and his hand passed through Natsu's back. Natsu contorted in pain as he felt his emotions run dry. Zeref had pulled a glowing ball of light out of Natsu and safely secured it into a vial._

 _"What did you just do?" Natsu turned mortified at the black haired boy._

 _"Good luck winning people over now."_

 _He made his way out of the ball, it was very hushed that Natsu had received server burn wounds on his back causing them to heal in the form of whip lashes._

 _Hopefully being unable to love causes him to lose the trust of the people._

His plan was working, until Lucy showed up and for some unknown reason married Natsu, even though he pulled a horrible prank. To his advantage Natsu seemed to have forgotten even meeting him at the ball witch allowed him to work freely around the castle without fear of being caught. To his horror his dad didn't even notice him, he knew he had grown, but did he grow so much he didn't resemble anything of his 8 year old self?

Zeref frowned at the idea of his dad forgetting him, surly Natsu was just brain washing him. He knew he needed to be the savior of the kingdom in order for the people to accept him as the true real prince. Zeref made his way into the garden where the flower beds where all torn up.

"Time to get to work." He murmured to himself. He got his tools and fetched new plants to replace the failed attempt on Natsu's life. He will just find a way to prevent an heir from being born….

A month had passed since the prince and princess had moved into their private house. Most of the time they were alone and kept to themselves barely talking to one another. Lucy would always go out, or be locked up in her bed room and if Natsu wasn't home she would be in the kitchen. Natsu mostly stayed in his study and occasionally visited the garden. They avoided each other.

Lucy finally had enough of being cooped up inside and quickly double checked to make sure Natsu wasn't outside in the garden. She grabbed her book and made her way out to her delight she saw the black haired garden.

"Hello, Zeref." She called out as she sat down on a bench.

"What a wonderful surprise, I haven't seen you in a while." Zeref replied with a kind smile.

"Yeah, to be honest I haven't been feeling the greatest." Lucy admitted. "The last two days I've been hugging the toilet seat cause of my upset stomach."

"Oh?" Zeref tilted his head and ever so slightly narrowed his eyes at her stomach. 'this soon?' he thought to himself.

"Yeah but I feel much better today!" She said cheerfully, "I'll let you get back to work so I can continue reading." Lucy smiled happily and Zeref gave her a nod in response.

He needed to do something. Is she actually pregnant? She could just be sick. Zeref felt panic, he wasn't anticipating an heir so soon, and the two have been avoiding each other ever since the 2nd day here. He was hoping that meant they hadn't had any romantic encounters. He worked on the garden trimming the hedges, he couldn't help but feel bad about his plan. Lucy had always been kind to him, she didn't deserve a horrible husband like Natsu. But he had made Natsu that way hadn't he? No, Natsu was the villain, he stole his crown. Zeref shook the guilt away quickly. He felt bad for Lucy but he had no choice.

Zeref finally finished the last of his chores in the garden, he quickly snipped some herbs he had been growing. He had found a combination that is poisonous to cause a person to become ill enough, and hopefully terminate a fetus. He wanted to test it out first but if Lucy was currently with child he had no time to waste. If Lucy died, that would be extremely unfortunate since he had grown fond of the blonde princess. Although it would be a plus since he doubted anyone else would marry Natsu.

"My princess?" Zeref grabbed her attention.

"Yes Zeref?" Her brown eyes locking with his dark ones.

"Here, these are some herbs, steep them in some warm water it will help if your stomach becomes upset again." He said handing her the herbs.

"Oh wow, thank you, your very kind." She gave him a heartfelt smile. His heart ached but he knew it was for the greater good. He bowed.

"It is an honor to serve a beautiful princess." He said his goodbyes and left.

Zeref felt at war. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he? He made his was out of the forest to his little hut it was pretty close by, he wanted to keep an eye on Natsu. He knew Natsu would become more and more unstable the longer he went without feeling love, he was actually surprised he was lasting this long. Zeref entered his tiny home. It had a kitchen, a tiny living space and a comfortable bed. He couldn't ask for more, except for his family. He spent most of his days outside fishing and forging. It's how he lived. It is how he discovered the poisonous flower E.N.D. He even found the antidote to its harmful gas it let out, which is why he was able to handle it without any issues.

He laid down on his bed looking up at the wooden celling. When him and his mother where attacked that day, he saw his mother's body lifeless. He wanted to run to her to hug her to beg her to wake up but the people, the demons as he saw them. They just carried him away, eventually they ended up in another country and he managed to escape but he had no way of coming back to Fiore. Zeref worked odd jobs but mostly gardening ones. A beautiful girl, Mavis, had taught him many things about the plants and how natured worked. She was full of life and he had fallen in love with her, he delayed coming home because, Mavis felt like home. Then he finally had enough money to come to Fiore, 15 years old and ready to reunite with his father. He told Mavis that he finally met his goal and she was happy for him but when he said she could come with him she had turned him down.

Zeref had cried. He had not cried since his mother's death, not even when he was beaten by his captures. The girl he had fallen for didn't want to come with him, it broke his heart. He decided he would not leave Mavis. He kept the money safely hidden in hopes one day Mavis would reconsider. Then Mavis was gone. She had disappeared and he searched for 5 months hoping to find her. Everyone said she was dead. He cried again. Mavis, he gave up returning home so he could be with her. He knew now that she was gone, he had to come home to Fiore. He set out and nothing went the way he expected to when he got here. Now 22, still heartbroken and still without a family.

Still alone.


End file.
